fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"WHAT DO YOU THINK"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 4 teams raced from Hurricane Isle to the Mushroom Kingdom. Nick & Alex started in 1st but quickly dropped to last place. Due to the Fast Forward, Nick & Alex passed all other teams and came in 1st. Unaware of this, all teams played like they knew they weren’t eliminated. Rachel & Renee ended in last place, but were once again saved from elimination. 4 teams remain, will Rachel & Renee rebound from last place, will Arianna & Julian once again claim 1st, and who will be eliminated next. '' The Amazing Race Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins (Eliminated) Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends (Eliminated) ''This is Princess Peach’s Castle, where Princess Peach rules over the Mushroom Kingdom. This was also the 10th pitstop in a race around the world. The 4 remaining teams have to find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Nick & Alex who were the first to arrive will depart at 7:30am, a full 4 hours ahead of the other 3 teams. '' rip Nick: “Go to the airport and fly to the Great Maze.” ''Teams must now make their way to the airport and board a flight to the Great Maze, a small island that is home to one of the most difficult mazes in the world. Once they get there, they will find their next clue. '' Alex: “Let’s go.” Alex: “Being 4 hours ahead of evryone else means we’ll be smooth sailing into the final 3. Then hopfully the girls get eliminated tonight, and I’m sure both us and Arianna & Julian can beet Danielle & Tom.” Nick: “Yeah and we beat Arianna & Julian to the pitstop 7 out of the 10 legs so far. So it’s pretty clear we’ll win.” Nick & Alex arrive at the airport and run up to a counter. Nick: “We need 2 tickets to the Great Maze please?” Ticket Agent: “Sure, but the next open flight we have leaves tomorrow morning.” Alex: “What? And you’re sure there are no earlier flights.” Ticket Agent: “Yup” Nick: “Then I guess we’ll take it.” Ticket Agent: “You’re in luck; these are the last 2 tickets.” Alex: “Well, atleast that’s a releif. Let’s go get something to eat.” ''4 Hours Later '' '''Arianna & Julian: 2nd to depart ' Arianna: “Go to the airport and fly to the Great Maze.” Julian: “Being in 2nd place right now is something we’re making a habit of.” Arianna: “Hey, as long as we’re first to that finish line I’m fine with it.” 'Danielle & Tom: 3rd to depart ' Danielle: “…the Great Maze.” Tom: “All right, let’s get a move on.” Danielle: “So far left, our only real competition is Arianna & Julian. The girls have been starting last place the past 3 legs so they’re gonners, and Nick & Alex my have a strong lead but they’ll mess it up eventually. 'Rachel & Renee: Last to depart ' Rachel: “Well, ready to start last.” Renee: “Again.” Rachel: “Unless a complete miracle happens, we are going home this leg.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Arianna & Julian run into the airport to see that Nick & Alex were still sitting there. Julian: “What are you two doing here, we thaught you’d be long gone.” Alex: “There’s no more flights untill tomorrow morning.” Arianna: “Oh, well that sucks.” Julian: “Let’s go get tickets.” The two go up to a different ticket counter that Nick & Alex went to. Arianna: “Hi, we need two tickets to the great maze.” Ticekt Agent 2: “Sure thing, I have one departing at 4:50.” Arianna: “Thank you.” 'Danielle & Tom and Rachel & Renee: Currently tied for Last ' The two teams come barging through the doors and run up to the same ticket counter Nick & Alex did. Rachel: “Hi, we all need 4 tickets to the Great Maze.” Ticket Agent: “Right away, your flight leaves at 4:30.” Danielle: “Thank you.” All teams are now on 1 of 3 flights to the Great Maze. '' ''The first flight witch departs at 4:20 carries Nick & Alex. It is schedule to arrive at 6:00. '' ''The scond flight witch departs 10 minuets after the first carries Danielle & Tom and Rachel & Renee. It is scheduled to arrive at 6:10. '' ''The last flight witch departs 30 minuets after the first carries Arianna & Julian. It is scheduled to arrive at 6:30. '' Fligt 1 Lands. '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex run out and take their clue out of the clue box. rip Nick: “Take a map and navigate your way to the Town Square.” Teams must now navigate through the maze to find the Town Square, a small section of town in the middle of the island. Once there, they will find their next clue. '' Alex: “Allright, let’s go.” Nick & Alex runs off, leaving the map at the clue. Nick: “Um, Alex?” Alex: “I know, I know!” Alex runs back and grabs the map and the two of them start walking down a hall. Flight 2 Lands '''Rachel & Renee: Currently in 2nd ' The girls are the first of the two teams out of the airport; they grab their map and clue and run down a path. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' Danielle: “Come on, the girls just ran off.” Tom: “The clue says we have to navigate to town square.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in Last still at the airport ' Julian: “Ugh! When is this stupid flight leaving?” Anouncer: “I’m sorry, but the flight to the Great Maze has been delayed untill further notice.” Arianna: “Dang it!” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 1st ' Nick & Alex run into the town square and race to the cluebox. rip Nick: “Detour, fast above or slow below.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with there own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two ways of getting to the outside of the maze. In fast above, teams must board a bi-plane and navigate to the marked point on the map for their next clue. This is the quicker task, but locating the point and controlling the plane is rather difficult. In slow below, teams must ride the local trolley to their next clue. This is the simpler task, but it is relitivly the slower choice. '' Nick: “Judging by our luck with plains, let’s take the trolley.” Alex: “Good idea.” The two jump on a trolley, and roll away as Rachel & Renee run in. Rachel: “You wanna fly?” Renee: “Nah, the trolley seems easier.” Rachel: “All right, than follow the guys.” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' Tom: “Let’s fly since it looks like the other teems are taking the trolley, so let’s take the airplane.” Danielle: “Wouldn’t it be easier to take the trolley?” Tom: “Yeah, but think about it. Arianna & Julian are probably way ahead now and we can beat both of those teams in a footrace any day.” Danielle: “All right, if you say so.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently still at the airport ' Arianna: “Geez, where the heck is this stupid plane.” Julian: “Calm down, I mean it’s not like we can lose to the others in the race.” 'Nick & Alex and Rachel & Renee: Currently at Slow Below ' Down at the trolley, Alex was giving the death stare to the girls who were sitting on the other side. Rachel: “Man, he can hold a grudge.” Renee: “Yeah, it looks like Nick finally let it go.” Nick: “Hey Alex, don’t you think you’re overdoing the grudge.” Alex: “No.” Nick: “Ok.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently at Fast Above ' Due to the airplane’s engine, the two were having trouble communicating. Danielle: “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Tom: “What?” Danielle: “I SAID, ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING!!!!” Tom: “YES, I DO LIKE PIZZA!!!” Danielle: “WHAT!!!!” 'Nick & Alex and Rachel & Renee: Currently in 1st and 2nd ' The two teams get off the trolley and grab their clues. rip Alex: “Roadblock…” Rachel: “Who can light the world?” A roadblock is a task only one team member may perform, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must grab a light bulb and locate the light house on the shore of the island. They then must climb 20 flights of stairs to the top and screw it in in their respected spots. Once the light bulb is lit, they’ll receive their next clue. '' Rachel: “You should do this so we even up and have a choice next week.” Alex: “I’ll take it.” Nick: “Are you sure, because that will be your last one.” Alex: “It’ll be fine.” '''Arianna & Julian: Finally on an Airplane ' Julian: “Geez, it took us forever to get on this stupid plane.” Arianna: “Well, atleast we’ll be able to get to the island.” Julian: “Um, babe? Isn’t that the island we’re flying over?” Arianna looked out the window to see Julian was right. She quickly rang for a stewartess who came. Stewartess: “May I help you.” Arianna: “Yes, I wanted to know why we weren’t landing yet.” Stewartess: “That is because we are not at Farmingdale yet.” Arianna: “Oh, well that makes………….FARMING WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Julian: “We’re going back home, but that’s all the way at the start of the race.” Arianna: “Great, all our hard work down the drain.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' The pair had come crashing down at the next clue. Danielle: “I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET YOU FLY!!!” Tom: “JUT SHUT UP AND GET THE CLUE!!!!” Danielle: “WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!!!!!” Tom: “I DON’T NOW!!!!” The both just stare at eachother awkwardly. Danielle grabs the clue and goes to do the roadblock. At the roadblock, Alex and Renee where climbing to the top. Alex: “Geez, how many stairs are there?” Renee: “Well, the clue said…” Alex: “SHUT UP!” The two make it to the top and screw in their light bulb. They grab their clue and rip it open. Alex: “Make your way back to the airpory and find the map store…” Renee: “…this is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive may be eliminated.” Alex: “Later loser!” The two join up with their partners and begin running. At the pitstop, Phil was standing with a store Employe. Both teams come running in trying to get to the mat first, but one team managed to get there before the other. Employe: “Welcome to the great maze.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you’re team number 1!” Alex: “HA! YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Phil: “As the winner of this leg of the race, you’ve won…………………………… 2 pennies.” Nick: “That’s it?” Phil: “Yes.” Alex: “That’s………” Nick/Alex: “AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Phil: “Rachel & Renee that makes you team number 2.” Danielle & Tom had finished the roadblock and were now running up to the mat. Danielle: “We are so eliminated.” They come in and land on the mat. Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 3.” Danielle/Tom: “WHAT!!!!” Phil: “Congradulations, you are still in the race.” Rachel & Renee and Nick & Alex come and join Danielle & Tom. Phil: “Congradulations you are the final 3 teams.” Rachel: “Wait, but that meens…” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently back at Howitt Middle School ' Arianna: “Hey look, isn’t that the finish line?” Julian: “There’s Phil, might aswell go face it.” The two come up to what is supposed to be the finish line. Phil: “Arianna & Julian, even though your at the finish line, you have both been eliminated from the race.” Arianna breaks down crying and Julian tries to comfort her. Phil: “It seems you’re very upset.” Arianna: “WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!?”